thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Krylock Demon
Krylock Demons, part of the hybrid group, are large scorpions with the head of a cobra snake. They possess a very potent venom that if injected leads to instant death but if ingested turns that creature into what is known as an Aqrabuamelu. Inspiration: "American Dragon: Jake Long" Meaning: "Scorpion Snake" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description Krylock Demons are very large insectoid creatures with the bodies of a large brown scorpion and the head and neck of an Egyptian cobra. The cobra's mouth possesses four large fangs and a long serpent tongue. Their hoods are always extended. Their scorpion pedipalps are raised on to their snake's body and not where they "should" be. Culture Based on the words of Discord, it is unclear if Krylock Demons existed before the rule of the Draconequus. They may have been responsible for the creation of the Krylocks. During Discord's reign, the Krylock Demons were used as horses for the Draconequus, carrying them around as they rode on their backs. Now the Krylocks live on a lone island where the only other inhabitants are a large collection of Gnomes for them to feed on. Magical Abilities Like most insectoid creatures, Krylock Demons can climb up walls and hang upside down. They are also very strong and very fast, what they lack in is intellect. Krylocks are also inter-dimensional, they can open portals between the overworld and The Underworld. They use these portals for transportation and teleportation purposes. Because of this, Krylocks Demons are supposedly resistant to extreme heat, fire, and magma. Their venom can be injected through the tail, or by the fangs, guaranteeing an immediate death upon the victim. However, if the venom is ingested, Krylock Demons have the ability to transform other creatures into what is called Aqrabuamelu, beings who are half humanoid and half Krylock. Weaknesses Despite being one of their main attacks, Krylock Demon's is weak to their own venom. If injected with their venom, or stung by another Krylock, the victim Krylock will die instantly. Habitat and Location Again, it is unclear if the Krylock Demons are native to The Creature World or to The Underworld. Krylocks do live in The Underworld, but most of them are seen on Krylock Island on The Creature World. Appearance in the Show The Krylocks are treated like the Draconequus' battle horses in The Creature Council Movie. They seem very aggressive towards The Young Council by not towards the Draconequus. Their main scene is during the film's climax. During the climax, a bunch of Krylocks exit a canyon but are all swept away when The Young Council floods it. In the season one episode, The Island, The Creature Council will visit an island where the Krylocks that were swept away in the movie ended up moving to. Appearance on the Channel Two Krylock siblings will act as a minor recurring antagonist in Oobi's Adventures. Their intelligence has been brought up tremendously and they gain the ability to speak. Category:The Creature Book Category:Disney __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Creature Channel Category:The Creature Council Category:Deceased